The Price
by William Logan
Summary: After "Mainstream," Lance and Kitty think about the things that they said to each other, and convince themselves that they don't really need each other, or do they?


Disclaimer: X-Men: Evolution and all related characters are the property of Marvel Entertainment, Inc.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"The Price"  
By William Logan  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"We were winning, why'd you make us go?!" Fred protested as the Brotherhood walked home. They had slowed their pace after a few minutes of running while trying to get as far away from the scene of their crime as possible.  
  
"Because we'd done enough damage already, and Xavier had come onto the scene. You know what he's capable of doing to us," Lance said, kicking a pebble out from in front of his foot.  
  
"Wow, but you really told Kitty off there, yo," Toad grinned, "you know, I'd been worried about you for a while, but you really came through!"  
  
"Yeah," Lance muttered as they walked up the pathway to the Brotherhood house and walked into the ramshackle building. He pulled off his helmet and threw it on the couch. When Lance had come out to fight Scott Summers, Kitty had said that it was obvious to her that all he was was a thug. The wound had cut pretty deeply, so Lance snapped back that she had always acted like he wasn't good enough, anyway. The hurt in Kitty's eyes had been more than Lance could bear.  
  
"Wanna join us in a victory toast?" Toad asked, hopping into the kitchen to get a few sodas for each of them.  
  
"Nah," Lance said with a sigh, "I'm kinda tired, I think I'm just gonna turn in." He trudged upstairs, shedding his uniform as he went. As Toad opened up a can of Pepsi, he looked at Fred, who was watching Lance as he walked up the stairs.  
  
"He's still got it bad for Kitty," Fred said, shaking his head.  
  
"The sap'll learn eventually that bein' in love with an X-Geek isn't worth the pain, cheers, man," he clinked his can against Fred's and drank up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Lance collapsed on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he thought. Had he finally just blown everything that he had with Kitty? He hoped not... she was just a stupid X-Geek, anyway, wasn't she? Yeah... who needed her? He did... The thoughts came to him in a mad rush, all trying to drown each other until he thought he himself was going to be washed away in the endless tides. It took him a moment to realize that he was actually shedding tears over the girl he was so sure that he had lost. He angrily wiped them off his face and let out a yell. He glanced at his night table, seeing the framed picture of Kitty he had there. He picked it up and threw it across the room, the glass shattering and flying everywhere. Lance gasped as he watched the frame fall to the ground, landing with a soft thud. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He stood up and quickly gathered up the fragments of glass from all around the room, resting the broken frame back on his night table. He stared at the picture for a few moments, then glanced at the phone that sat next to it. Was he really stupid enough to try to call? He found his answer as he dialed the numbers to the Xavier Institute.  
  
"Hello?" a familiar male voice said. Lance winced, it was Summers.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Kitty," Lance said, preparing for the worst.  
  
"Look, haven't you caused enough trouble tonight, Alvers?" Lance heard Kitty's voice in the background, asking for the phone, Scott was protesting without even covering the receiver. He just remained quiet, waiting for whoever he was going to end up with. In the end, Kitty got the phone.  
  
"What do you want, Lance?" she asked, there was definitely a good bit of venom in her voice.  
  
"I want to apologize for what I said earlier," he said, sighing, "please forgive me..." There was a pause.  
  
"What kind of idiot do you take me for, Lance Alvers," Kitty said, "don't try calling back, I won't answer!" The phone slammed down on the other end.  
  
"Fine!" Lance shouted, slamming the phone down on its cradle, cracking the plastic shell of the phone. A mild rumble was felt throughout the house as it crashed down. "I don't need you anyway!" he shouted to the air, then leapt up, opening his window, "Do you hear that, I don't need you anyway!" He rammed his fist into the wall, cracking the wood, and doing some rather extensive damage to his hand, it felt like, but he didn't care, he just walked downstairs to join his friends. Fred and Todd were staring at him like he had fifty heads.  
  
"What are you losers looking at," he snarled, "are you going to get me a soda to toast our victory or not?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A night breeze blew through Kitty Pryde's hair as she sat by the cliff near the remains of the Xavier Institute. Tears poured down her cheeks and her shoulders bobbed up and down as she sobbed. Why had she been so cruel to Lance? She had acted just like her fellow X-Men had when he had tried to join as one of them, telling him just how low he was. But he had snapped back at her with that comment about not being good enough for her, and that had changed everything for her. She had always tried very hard not to make him feel like he was low, but apparently he hadn't chosen to see it that way.  
  
"I hate you, Lance Alvers!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The only reply she got was the waves crashing up against the shore.  
  
"Now you don't really mean that, do you, Kitty?" A soft voice said from behind, giving Kitty a bit of a startle. She turned and smiled at the kind, bald-headed man in the wheelchair, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes and hold back her painful sobs.  
  
"Hey, Professor," she said, her voice weak from crying, "I don't know what I mean anymore... things have changed so much." Xavier's wheelchair gave a mechanical whir as he rolled up beside Kitty, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know," he said, "nothing is going to be the same anymore for any of you. I should have prepared you better for this, but I didn't. I am sorry. But you shouldn't give up on Lance, not yet." Kitty blinked her tear-filled eyes, looking up at Xavier.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, sniffling softly.  
  
"Lance is just as confused right now as you are. Different people respond to situations differently. Because of the upbringing Lance has had, he responded by trying to inspire fear with his powers. I truly believe that he has great potential, so do all of the Brotherhood boys. They have just fallen in with the wrong crowd."  
  
"You're right Professor," she sighed, "maybe I should talk to him tomorrow." Xavier nodded.  
  
"But for now, perhaps you should get some sleep. You've had a long day," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Professor, I'll be there shortly." He nodded and rolled off. When she was sure she was alone, Kitty allowed herself to shed a few more tears. But in these tears was the hope for a tomorrow with lance.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
FIN  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 


End file.
